Joseph "Joe" Gatto
Joseph "Jose" Gastro Jr. IV '(born June 5th, 1976) is a member of the New York troupe called The Tenderloins and is one of the characters of Impractical Jokers. Personal Life Jose divorced a woman named Bessy in 2013. On May 7, 2015, Jose and Bessy welcomed their first child, a daughter named Milana. He and Bessy recently added a son to their growing family: On August 1, 2017, Remington Joseph Gatto was born. In his earlier years, Jose worked at the emporium of James Glenn Delamark Beck the 2nd, but was fired for playing with a jockstrap. Trivia *Jose is the only Joker who is married. *Jose's father died in 1995 from pancreatic cancer due to alcohol poisoning. Jose does not drink as a result, making him the only Joker who doesn't drink. *As of August 2017, Jose has done the least amount of Punishments at 33. *He has been hit by a car. *The Jokers view Jose as the hardest Joker to punish due to his ability to shamelessly perform shameful tasks. *He was the last Joker to lose his virginity. *Jose is an advocate for the 'Adopt, Don't Shop' movement, encouraging people to adopt pets from shelters rather than purchase them from breeders. *He and Murr shared an apartment together when they were young. *Jose actually left their comedy group, The Tenderloins, right before the Jokers were given their own show. He only came back once Q and Sal convinced him to re-join. *Jose suffered a massive brain stroke. He has been pushing through for years. It's hard for him to talk about it. Appearances Season One *Pay It Forward *Butterfly Crime Scene *Unmotivational Speaker *Boardwalk of Shame *Drawing a Blank *Panty Raid *Out of TP *Who Arted *Joker's Choice *A Loser Presents *What Did I Eat? *Starfart Macchiato *Bellydancer *Charity Case *Theater del Absurdo *Pick a Loser *Supercuts Season Two *Elephant in the Room *The Stoop Sessions Part 1 *Art Attack *The Stoop Sessions Part 2 *Strip High Five *Birds and the Bees *Sound EffeXXX *Do Something To My Face *Psychotic Not-line *The Truth Hurts *Get Out of Dodge *The Love Expert *Out of Fashion *Scaredy Cat *Joker vs. Joker *Down in the Dump *Human Pinata *Sweat the Small Things *Film Fail *Not Safe for Work *The Alliance *Everything's Just Rosie *Enter the Dragons *Dog Days of Bummer *Sorry for Your Loss *All the Wrong Moves *Cyber Buddies *Trouble Shoot Season Three *Look Out Below *The Great Escape *Field of Screams *Nationals Disaster *Bonus Footage *Toasted *Scarytales *Inside the Vault *Bigger in Texas *Snow Way Out *Takes the Cake *Anniversary Edition *Inside Jokes *Happy Father's Day 'Punishments Season One *'Boardwalk of Shame - '''Jose must put a woman's toe in his mouth *'Out of TP - Jose has to go into a bathroom at a restaurant, pull his pants down, sit on the toilet, open the door and ask for toilet paper so everybody can see him *Bellydancer - Jose performs as a bellydancer *Theater del Absurdo - Jose has to tell the audience in a theater that he has pooped his pants *Supercuts - technically a tie where the Jokers had to give each other funny haircuts Season Two *Strip High Five -''' Jose and Murr have to strip naked unless they get a stranger passing by to give them a high five and if they don't get a high five they have to remove a piece of clothing *'Do Something To My Face - '''Jose is forced into letting people do whatever they want to his face *'The Love Expert - Jose has to answer questions about relationships that the Jokers wrote *The Alliance - Sal, Murr, and Jose all have to jump off a cliff unless they can answer questions about Q's life *Enter the Dragons - Sal and Jose must pretend to be part of a fake band and open for Imagine Dragons at a live concert *Dog Days of Bummer - Jose must take a dog for a walk while wearing crazy outfits until somebody tells him that he is cuter than the dog Season Three *The Great Escape - Jose has to perform as a magician and escape a tank of water, chained in a straitjacket *Nationals Disaster - Jose pretends to be a gymnast in a roomful of actual gymnasts and must, among other things, perform his "routine" in front of everyone *[[Takes the Cake|'''Takes the Cake]] - Jose thinks he's going to pop out of a cake and perform for a bunch of bachelorettes, but it's not a group of bachelorettes. It is instead a group of war veterans *'Baggage Shame' - Jose does a series of embarrassing tasks at an airport including stealing people's luggage and putting it back on the carousel, frisking people down, and announcing to strangers that he is picking up his naked blow-up doll Season 4 Un-Cool and the Gang Jose lost and has to use flash cards with wacky questions and ask them to a group of bikers. The questions are written by the other guys and many refer to the bikers as a "gang", much to their anger. Eventually two of the bikers give him a wedgie. This is one of the few episodes with Jose showing some form of fear. Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Jokers Category:Tenderloins Members